Kait Haswari
by PayShaFan
Summary: As Kate Todd falls for Ari Haswari she gets to know his 13 year old daugter Kait. She's Ari's adopted daughter and join her on her search for her biological parents, her family's reaction to her new mother, and her relationships with the other Kate
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching "Reveille" and this came to my mind so enjoy. I don't own NCIS. Just after Kate met with Gibbs in the coffee shop. This will be based on some episodes from NCIS. Even though this is a Kari fic it's focused more on Kait Haswari and her relationships with everyone but mostly Kate Todd.**

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

Kate sighed at her meeting with Gibbs. _Why does he have to be obsessed with that terrorist?_ Kate thought as she pushed through the shop.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Kate bumped into a girl no older then thirteen or fourteen. Everything in the girls bag spilled everywhere on the ground.

"It's fine." The girl said bending down to pick up her things and Kate bent down to help the girl. As Kate picked up a photo she couldn't help but see it and she almost fainted at the smiling faces in it. It looked like a younger Gibbs he had brown hair and was holding a red haired woman and young girl.

"Here." Kate said holding out the photo and a wallet. The girl took it and put it into her purse which looked more like a huge bag overflowing with stuff.

"Thanks." The girl said. Kate got a closer look at the girl she had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin the girl was wearing dark blue jeans and a white v-neck long sleeve shirt with a bright pink shirt showing keeping the v-neck from being inappropriate.

"I'm Kate." Kate held out her hand. The girl grinned at her like she knew something Kate didn't.

"My name's Kait also." The girl said shaking Kate's hand and Kate couldn't help grinning right along with the other Kait.

"I still have grocery shopping to do but it was nice meeting you." Kait said still grinning.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Kate replied thinking what this girls connection to Gibbs could be.

The next thing Kate knows she's chasing after the terrorist that shot Gerald, getting into a car to chase him, and ends up the terrorist's captive. She watches as the terrorist protects her from Mr. Goon after she hit the stupid Mr. Goon after all Mr. Goon hit her. As the terrorist cleans up her lip she couldn't help thinking on Gibbs's words that morning could eyes really lie?

"Papa, I got the groceries but if I have to go shopping with Marta again you will only get one of us back. Oh hello, you're Kate right?" The other Kait said looking surprised when she saw Kate.

"Yeah it's Kate but what are you doing here?" Kate asked frowning at the other Kait.

"I live here, for now. What are you doing here?" Kait asked.

"I was kidnapped and am being held against my will." Kate replied glaring at the terrorist.

"You're holding a federal agent against their will are you insane?" Kait shouted also glaring at the terrorist.

"She will not be harmed, sweetheart, and she'll be returned home in a few hours." The terrorist replied to Kait.

"I'm going to start on dinner and we're not done with this discussion." Kait said not even hesitating in her glare. The teen took the groceries in to the kitchen and Kate could hear her opening and slamming the fridge, freezer, and cupboards. Kate listened as the terrorist and 'Marta' explained what they would do to Tony if she didn't tell Gibbs she had food poisoning. The terrorist and Marta went out to the barn and Kate was told she could roam as she pleased. Kate decided to talk with Kait.

"Do you need any help?" Kate asked the teen.

"Could you start on the salad?" Kait asked pointing to various vegetable on the counter.

"Yeah, sure." the two girls talked as they cooked and they found they had many common interests such as country music, CSI:NY, soccer, and even though Kate preferred sketching and Kait preferred painting neither topic was off limits, and they both had a secret love of writing. Both girls were upset when the terrorist and Marta took Kate out side to talk. After the terrorist killed Marta and Kate learned his name was Ari and he was Mossad Kate called the Secret Service and NCIS both were relieved to hear from her but for entirely different reasons. NCIS was over an hour away and so Kate had dinner with Ari, Kait, Ari's niece and nephew, Rachel and A.J. It amazed Kate how much happiness and love was at the table.

"Kate, are you okay?" Gibbs asked him and Tony running up to her as she sat on the porch swing with Rachel and Kait.

"Gibbs, I'm fine and for goodness sakes put the gun away I'm perfectly safe." Kate said rocking back and forth in the swing.

"How can you say you're fine you were kidnapped by a psychopath." Tony practically screamed.

"He's not a psychopath he's Mossad." Kait said glaring at Tony.

"I don't need to argue with a ten year old." Tony said glaring at Kait.

"I'm thirteen not ten." Kait said standing up and reaching behind her and putting her hand on her knife.

"Alright lets just calm down for a second alright Secret Service will be here soon and we'll get this all sorted out." Kate said seeing that Gibbs and Tony were not going to put their weapons down anytime soon and Kait was about ready to kill Tony.

"Speaking of Secret Service here they are now." Rachel said relieved. Kate sat through debriefing from Secret Service, congratulations from Director Morrow, and yelling from Gibbs. As Kate sat through all of these she wasn't even paying attention she was lost in thought about all she had learned about Ari Haswari. Kate couldn't believe that he had a family or that they were as kind as they were.

**Flashback**

"If you ever need help just call me." Kait had said passing Kate a slip of paper while Gibbs and Tony were busy trying to intimidate Ari.

"Why would I need this?" Kate asked looking at the phone number.

"People know that you lived through today so they will think you're close to us, putting you in danger." Kait whispered quickly noticing the guys were almost done with their stare down.

"Someone will always answer and trace your location you will be safe anytime you call this number." Kait kept whispering backing away when Gibbs came storming over.

**End Flashback**

"Kate, are you okay?" Abby asked looking at her funny.

"Yeah Abby I'm fine." Kate replied giving Abby a weak smile.

"You were kidnapped by a psychopath, Kate, you're not okay." Abby cried.

"Why is everyone saying that? He's not psycho he's Mossad, Abby! Why can't any of you understand that?" Kate was yelling by now and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Caitlyn, do you have Stockholm Syndrome?" Ducky asked walking in after hearing the yelling.

"No, Ducky, I don't have Stockholm Syndrome. I met Ari's daughter, nephew, and niece. He was gentle with them, kind, he cared what they said and did that day."

"Just because he was kind with his family doesn't mean he's kind with anyone outside his family. You should know this Caitlyn." Ducky said looking at Gibbs as he came in.

"What happened, Boss?" McGee asked.

"I shot him like he shot Gerald." Gibbs said in his no-nonsense voice.

"You've all got the week off." Director Morrow called down from the catwalk.

"In that case I'm going home and sleeping for a week." Tony said grabbing his things and leaving.

"Mother will certainly be wondering where I am." Ducky also said leaving.

"Come on, Timmy." Abby said slipping her hand through his elbow and leading him to the elevators. Gibbs watched everyone leave and as they disappeared from sight he turned to Kate his eyes cold.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs soft his tone soft but ice cold.

"I told you what happened, Gibbs, and if you don't need anything else I'm going home as well." Kate replied her voice equally soft and cold.


	2. Meet My Father

_**This is way AU so no yelling.**_

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

Kate let out what could only be described as a growl when her doorbell rang. _Why can't they just leave me alone I'm perfectly fine._

"Kate, open the door it's me." Kate was confused when she opened the door to find the other Kait on her doorstep.

"How did you find where I live?' Kate asked

"Easy. Rachel hacked into NCIS and got it for me from your personel file. Are you going to invite me in or what?" Kait asked looking annoyed.

"Ah, of course, come on in. Wait the Rachel I met today who's thirteen years old hacked into NCIS and my personel file." Kate sounded strange.

"Yep, she's our resedent geek." Kait answered sinking down into Kate's couch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked

"You just did." Kait replied grinning at her.

"Ha, ha. I thought I heard you call Ari 'papa' but he doesn't look anything like you."

"Oh, that's an easy question with an easy answer. I was adopted by Ari when I was six." Kait answered leaning her head back against the couch and closing her eyes.

"He doesn't seem like the type to just adopt a little kid." Kate said thoughtfully.

"Oh, he wasn't, trust me. I was at the library with my foster parents when I was five and I had wandered off looking for something interesting to do when I ran into him. I followed him around for a while until he introduced himself. We became friends and Ari came to visit every couple of weeks and on my sixth birthday he asked if I wanted to be adopted by him I said yes and it's been the two of us ever since."

"He never married?" Kate asked.

"Nope, nobody he has ever dated wanted me and he said we were a package deal. The longest relationship he had since he adopted me was a year and when he came home covered in blood from a mission I took care of him and she freaked out that I was abil to do stiches, clean up the blood, and get him the meds he needed quickly."

"What about family?"

"There's Ari, two sister, and two other brothers. All of them have the same father but different mothers except one brother who is his mothers son I have eight cousins and that's just our close family there are many others." Kate soon noticed that the teens eyes were drooping and her head was nodding.

"Kait, do you want to stay here tonight?" Kate asked the young girl.

"Yes, please, just call my daddy his number is in my phone." Kait answered her accent thick. Kate looked through the girls purse/bag and pulled her phone out. She searched for Ari's number and found it under 'Dad' Kate took a deep breath before hitting call.

"Shalom." _He sounds relieved._ Kate thought.

"Ari, it's Caitlyn from NCIS and I just wanted to let you know that Kait was staying at my house tonight if it's alright with you."

"Yes, Caitlyn, that is alright. When would you like me to pick her up?" Ari asked.

"Is noon okay at the coffee shop on 5th and Raven?"

"That is fine, Caitlyn, I will see you tomorrow."

"Ari, if you ever kidnap me again I will shoot you." Kate said teasing in her voice.

"If I kidnap you again I will let you don't worry although I think Gibbs will shoot to kill where you will shoot for damage." Ari chuckled and Kate couldn't help but laugh along. After Kate hung up with Ari she gently moved Kait so that she was laying on the couch and she layed a blanket over her.

Kait woke up to the smell of pancakes on a couch she didn't recognize. She gripped her knife in one hand and slowly moved toward the kitchen.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Kate said standing over the stove a plate of pancakes and muffins next to her.

"Hey how long have I been out?" Kait asked.

"You went to sleep around eleven and it's ten now so eleven hours." Kate answered moving the plates of food over to the table.

"I called you dad and we're going to meet him at the coffee shop in two hours."

"He wasn't mad?"

"No, he sounded relieved when I called."

"Usually he gets angry if I'm home late."

"He's being a father. That's his job to worry about you." Kate passed the teen a plate and a cup full of orange juice.

"We better get going if we want to miss lunch trafic." Kate said a while later. The ride to the coffee shop was silent.

"Can I visit you again?" Kait asked just as they were pulling into the parking lot.

"Of course, you can visit any time you want, as long as it's okay with you dad." Kate answered reaching over the center console to give Kait a hug. The two walked into the shop and looked for Ari when they got into line for coffee.

"One coffee with cream and sugar and what would you like?" Kate asked.

"One black coffee." Kait answered. They chose a seat with a good view of all entrances and exits. Kait tapped the older woman on the arm when she saw her father.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Caitlyn." Ari said sitting down at the table with them.

"Your welcome, we had fun. I told Kait that anytime she wants to visit, as long as its okay with you, she's welcome."

"That is very generous of you thank you."

"Do you know when you'll be back in D.C.?" Kate asked. The teen noticed that the conversation had turned to the adults and she was content to leave it that way. Maybe the more time they spent together the more they would realize they were meant for each other. Kait looked down as her phone buzzed she left to answer it with out either adult realizing.

"Haswari." Kait answered.

"Do you have what I'm looking for?" The person on the other end asked.

"Yes, I just need to know what my birthday present is and you may have it." Kait replied smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face I can feel it across the ocean you are not going to find out until your birthday." The voice growled.

"Yes, Aunt Ziva." Kait replied quickly stopping.

"How is your father?" Ziva asked.

"He is well. I believe he may have met someone but it will take time for either to admit that they like the other." Kait answered.

"Your father I understand but why would it take her long to admit it? Your father can be quite charming." Ziva asked.

"He shot her friend and her boss dispises him." Kait answered.

"I need to go your grandfather needs me."

"Good bye. Be safe I don't want to lose any other family members."

"I will be, do not worry. Good bye." Kait walked back to their table to see that the adults were still lost in conversation.

"Um, Dad, just to warn you that mean, old guy from the FBI is here." Kait said pointing to the door where Tobias Fornell had just walked in.

"This is bad, this is really bad. If he sees me he'll tell Gibbs and Gibbs will kill me." Kate started to freak out and she looked very scared.

"Don't worry, Caitlyn, I can disappear quickly and send Kait out to my car after Agent Fornell leaves." Ari said slipping into the crowd and disappearing.

"Agent Todd, who is this?" Agent Fornell asked shortly after Ari had disappeared.

"This is…" Kate started.

"her daughter. My name's Kait. Who are you?" Kait finished.

"My name's Agent Fornell. I didn't know you had a daughter Agent Todd."

"I was recently adopted from Indiana." Kait said smiling sweetly at him.

"That's very nice but why Indiana?" Agent Fornell asked.

"Why not?" Kait answered smirking getting the look from her father.

"It was nice talking to you but I'm afraid I need to get to work." Fornell left and Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you come up with that so quickly?' Kate asked.

"I don't know it just pops in to my head." Kait said shrugging her shoulders.

"I need to go, my dad's probably looking for me." Kait said turning to leave.

"I wouldn't mind being your mom." Kate whispered watching the teen leave and hug her father.


	3. Kate has a Kid

**This isn't based on any episode and it's two months after Reveille.**

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

**Letter**

"Letter for Kate Todd."

"Thank you, I've been waiting for this." Kate said grabbing the letter she glared at Tony when he tried and peak at it from behind her.

"Does Katie have a new boyfriend?" Tony teased ignoring Kate's glare.

"If you must know, it's from a good friend of mine." Kate started to smile as she read the letter. It had been two months since Ari and Kait had come into her life and she couldn't be happier. She and Ari had come to an agreement Ari had Kait when he was over seas but Kate had her when they were in the U.S. Ari and Kate would talk late into the night and were getting to know each other as people not as agents. Kait had started calling the older woman 'Mom' as well and Ari had told Kate that he was happy his daughter had a good female role model.

"Katie, it's your turn to get lunch." Tony said leaning back in his chair and grinning at her.

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." Kate replied putting the letter in her desk drawer and locking it. As soon as Tony heard the elevator close he got his lock picking kit and hurried to Kate's desk. Tony almost fainted as he read the letter.

**Dear Mom,**

**Life is crazy right now. I met someone he goes to my self-defense class but don't tell Dad he'll freak out. His name is Liam and he's funny, charming and kind of reminds me of Dad although Liam isn't an international spy and Dad is. I wish I could see you again it's been forever. Dad misses you even if he doesn't say it he mopes around and is always looking for a reason to go to the U.S.**

**All my love,**

**Your daughter**

Tony couldn't believe it Kate had a daughter and her father was an international spy. Tony was about ready to burst he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long. He quickly put the letter back in the drawer and locked it back up and he went to see Abby.

"I don't believe you, Tony. Kate would have told us if she had a kid." Abby said.

"It's all in the letter, Abs. Kate has a daughter who's father is an international spy and I think that they either just got a divorce/break up or they're getting back together from their divorce/break up." Tony said this all in one breath.

After finally convincing Abby that Kate did have a kid he went back to the squad room to find his lunch on his desk and no one at their desks.

"Abby, are you down here?" Kate called looking around the lab. The music was off and even though the Goth was missing there was several test being run.

"Abby?" Kate called out again moving back into the lab office. She found Abby sitting in her desk chair staring at the computer blankly.

"Abbs, what's wrong?" Kate asked.

"Is it true?" Abby asked still looking at the computer.

"Is what true?"

"Do you really have a kid?"

"She's not mine biologically or through adoption but we're close and she calls me 'Mom'." Kate answered carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We just met recently. I don't introduce you to all of my friends just like you don't introduce me to all of your friends."

"Okay I forgive you but you have to tell me what she's like." Abby said looking at Kate expectantly. Kate told Abby all about Kait except her last name, who her father was, and how they met.

"Todd." Kate answered her phone.

"Agent Todd, the director would like to see you." The directors assistant replied.

"Okay I'll be right there. Abbs I have to go but we'll talk more about this later." Kate rushed out of Abby's lab and into the directors outer office as quickly as she could.

"The director wanted to see me?" Kate asked his assistant.

"Go right in he's expecting you."

"Director, what can I do for you?" Kate asked.

"What do you think of Paris?" The director asked in return.

"I would like to see it someday, Sir." Kate answered confused.

"What about in three hours?" The Director asked.

"May I ask why?"

"NCIS and Mossad are working a joint op in Paris and so far all of our profilers can't make it. I was wondering if you would like to go."

"I would love to, Sir. How long would I be gone?" Kate asked.

"We're not sure but a week at the least." The director answered.

"What time is my flight?" Kate asked smiling.

Kate suffered through the rest of her work day with Tony looking at her like she was crazy, Gibbs yelling at everyone, and McGee's stuttering. _I can't wait for Paris._ Kate thought.

Kate walked through her house once more to make sure she didn't forget anything. Clothes for any weather, toiletries, ticket, passport, and money.

"Hello." A groggy voice answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Kate replied.

"Don't worry it's fine Dad want's me up…ten minutes ago. Have you gotten my letter yet?"

"Yeah, I got it I want to say thanks it really made my day. I miss you guys."

"I miss you to. I can't wait to see you again but Dad's busy with work and doesn't want me flying alone yet. I hate to cut this short but Dad's going to be here any second now and I'm not even dressed yet."

"Alright bye."

"Bye, Mom." Kate hung up thinking of how great it would be to see Kait and Ari.

"I got a call from Mom today." Kait said sitting at the table with her father.

"What did she say?" Ari asked with forced nonchalance.

"She misses us. What I really want to ask is can I go to Aunt Jenny's tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I'll drop you off before I have to meet with the NCIS agents how else are you supposed to get there?' Ari said a teasing grin on his face.

"That's what good aunts are for." Kait teased right back.

"I could 'arrange' for them to be busy that day." Ari replied his face serious but his eyes gave him away.

"I would be forced to take a page out of Aunt Ziva's book and drive myself." Kait also said with a straight face and smiling eyes.

"God help us all." Ari said grinning at her.

"You're lucky I love you, Dad." Kait said grabbing both of their trash and throwing it away.


	4. Paris Part 1

**I don't own NCIS or Taylor Swifts song Long Live**

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

**Normal POV**

"Good morning." Ari said pulling into the NCIS office in Paris.

"How can you be so happy this early?" Agent Talson asked.

"It is only 6 Mossad starts at 5." Ari replied setting his things behind the desk that was temporarily his.

"D.C. is sending in a profiler they'll be here towards the end of our shift. Boss wants one of us to go pick her up. I vote the probie."

"Why do I always have to do everything?" Agent Lenan asked.

"Because you're the probie, Probie, and I have a lead to chase." Talson said going through her papers.

"Who's got something?" Agent Mason asked walking over to his desk.

"Probie's going to pick up the profiler and I may have a lead on our terrorist." Talson said using the clicker to pull up phone records.

"He's been calling the same Thai delivery place every day at the same time I checked with the restaurant and we got an address." Talson finished with a smirk.

"So are we going to get him boss?" Talson asked when Mason didn't move.

"How good is your French?" Mason asked Ari.

"Fluent." Ari answered.

"Good, you will be going undercover as the delivery man when he opens the door we storm the place. I hope that profiler can work through jet lag we're going to be here all night." Mason left to get supplies for their mission. The rest of their shift was prep work for the mission and getting ready for the new agent coming in.

"Boss, I'm going to get the profiler." Lenan said grabbing his coat, gun, badge, and backpack.

"Alright, as soon as you pick him up bring him back here so we can start that terrorist's interrogation." Mason said barely paying attention.

"Yes, Boss." Lenan replied.

"I'm going to pick up my daughter so she's not alone all night." Ari said also grabbing his things.

**Lenan POV**

I held up a sign that said "Agent Todd" on it standing in the concourse.

"I'm Agent Todd." I saw a woman in her mid to late twenties with shoulder length light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a cross necklace. She showed me her badge and gave me a smile. I was expecting some bald old guy with big round glasses.

"Let me guess you're the probie." She said although not meanly.

"How'd you guess?" I asked.

"You were sent to get an agent you didn't know at the end of your shift and even though you're trying to hide it you're nervous about something. I'm guessing you're really green or we have to go directly to head quarters and you don't know how I'll react." Agent Todd said.

"We have to go to head quarters." I said grinning sheapishly.

"Let's get going then." Agent Todd said grabbing her bag from the carosel. The car ride to head quarters was silent and when we pulled into head quarters Boss was leaving in the van.

"Long, long live the walls we crashed through

How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming long live

All the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day we will be remembered" Kate and I looked at each other and walked silently behind a young girl who was sitting in Officer Haswari's seat.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kait Haswari and…Mom!" Kait jumped up and ran to hug Agent Todd who had hugged her just as tightly.

"You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow. Oops." Kait covered her mouth like she had just spilled a secret.

"What did you just say?" Agent Todd put her hands on her hips and glared at Kait.

"That I'm overjoyed that you're here." Kait said acting innocent.

"Does your father know I'm here?" Agent Todd asked.

"Nope, I made sure he was completely surprised." Kait said grinning at Agent Todd.

"Caitlyn?" Officer Haswari came in and looked very confused to have the two girls looking at each other.

"Yes." both Agent Todd and Ms. Haswari said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Officer Haswari asked.

"I'm the profiler on this case but your daughter seems to be expecting me a little later." Agent Todd answered not stopping her glare on Ms. Haswari.

"Kaitlyn Shannon Hasmia Haswari what are up to?" Officer Haswari said also glaring at Ms. Haswari.

"I asked Grandpa Eli to assign Dad to this case and then Grandpa asked Director Morrow to assign Mom to this case." Ms. Haswari said completely breaking under the glare of both her parents.

"Why would either of them agree to that?" Agent Todd asked.

"I told them it would increase the relations between the two countries." Ms. Haswari answered.

"And what else?" Officer Haswari asked. Ms. Haswari mumbled something that no one could understand.

"What was that?" Agent Todd more demanded then asked.

"It's my birthday and when I told Grandpa that I wanted both of you here and he found out who Mom was he got this really crazy idea that you guys were falling in love and he would get more grandkids. It's a completely crazy idea which I have no idea where he got it from." Ms. Haswari said in one breath.

"We will be talking about this later but right now your mother and I have a terrorist to interogate." Officer Haswari said with Agent Todd following him. I never knew today would be this interesting.


	5. Paris Part 2

**I don't own NCIS or Aunt Nettie other then her personality. **

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

**French**

**Kate POV**

"What has this guy done?" I asked.

"He's the leader of a terrorist ring that is responsible for ten suicide bombings in the past month and are believed to have several sleeper cells. He is the only one that has knowledge of every single sleeper agent, training facility, and suicide bombing planned or planning of this group." Ari said handing me a folder with psychological profiles others had put together, pictures of him with other members of his ring, emails, and phone records all proving this guy was guilty all we needed was his knowledge.

"When are you interrogation him?" I asked.

"In a half hour I want to go over his file some more." Ari answered.

"I'm sorry about Kait." Ari said a little bit later.

"She's my daughter too, Ari. The only thing you should apologize for is teaching her how to be that devious." I replied trying to keep a straight face.

"You were the one that taught her breaking the rules to achieve your goal is alright." Ari said.

"When?" I asked.

"The time you told her about when you helped Abby hack into the CIA to get information." Ari replied grinning at her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who broke into a federal agency to sell a cover." Kate said grinning to let him know she was only joking. Ari turned to face me so we were only a few inches apart and I looked into his eyes as kind as they were before. I flashed back to when he took me hostage the first time and he held me to him to keep me from stabbing him.

"Officer Haswa… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just wanted to tell you that the boss said that we're leaving him over night and for everyone to go home." Agent Lenan said coming into the viewing area of interrogation. I stepped away from Ari and looked down brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Agent Todd, would you like me to find you a hotel or a place on base?" Agent Lenan asked.

"That will not be necessary Agent Todd will be staying with me and my daughter." Ari said before I could answer. I looked up at him a question clear in my eyes.

"Alright then, if you don't need anything else I'll be going then." Agent Lenan said looking between us.

"Are you sure because I can find a place at a hotel?" I asked after Agent Lenan left.

"I'm sure there are more then enough bedrooms you may have one if you like." Ari said leading me out of the viewing room and back into the bullpen.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." We both stopped and looked at Kait who was curled up next to Ari's desk fast asleep.

"I'll take our things you get her." I whispered not wanting to wake the teen up.

"Alright, my gun is in the drawer and I can carry my back pack." Ari whispered back bending down and slipping one hand under Kait's knees and one under her neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Even in her sleep she knew that she was safe with him and I know if it was any one else she would be awake with a knife at their throat in a heart beat. She was definitely a daddy's girl. I grabbed Ari's gun, my back pack and suitcase. Ari set Kait in the back seat of his car and she still slept. The drive to Ari's safe house was silent except for Kait's snores and occasional mumblings.

When we pulled up to the house it was a beautiful two story house that looked like it had a well tended garden to the side and roses leading up the walk to the front door. Ari swung his back pack onto one shoulder and lifted Kait like he had before. I grabbed my bags and the keys. Ari walked right in I didn't have to unlock the door or any thing.

"**Stop right there, thief. I have a gun and I'm highly trained with it and martial arts."** I saw an old woman dressed in a robe come into the hall by the door with a gun pointed at us.

"Aunt Nettie, it's just me calm down. I brought a friend with me she's the one I've been telling you about. She doesn't speak French or Hebrew so speak in English while she's here, please." Ari said softly still mindful of Kait who had slept through all of this.

"Why didn't you say you were bringing Kait's mother with you I would have made desserts." The woman said tucking the gun in the stand in the front hall.

"I didn't know she was coming with us until just before we left work." Ari whispered.

As soon as you walked in the house there was a hall that had one door on the left that held shoes and jackets and a three yards down the hall there was another door to the left that was a bathroom. At the very end of the hall was a bedroom and if you went right it opened up to the kitchen which had a stove, fridge, and microwave on one wall, counters went along one wall half way and curved to create a bar counter. The dining room was just beyond the counter and it wasn't really a room just a table large enough to have eight chairs around it there was stools facing the bar counter on the same side as the table. The living room was just like the dining room but there was a TV against one wall and a couch sat against another just to the right and two chairs sat to the left with a stair case closed in between the TV and the two chairs. In between the living room area and the dining room area was a set of sliding doors that showed a good view of a beautiful back yard with a swing set, a slide, and a sand box. I could see the entire down stairs from my vantage point next to the kitchen except for the front door and coat closet.

"Welcome to my home. I have tea and some sandwiches if you would like them." The old woman said as Ari disappeared up the stairs with Kait still in his arms.

"Yes, please, Ma'am." I said.

"Pft, none of this 'ma'am' stuff, it makes me feel old, you can call me Aunt Nettie like all the other kids." Aunt Nettie said as she pulled a plate of sandwiches out of the fridge and a pot of tea off the stove.

**Nettie POV**

"This tea is amazing where did you get?" Kate asked me.

"That is a closely guarded secret she won't even tell me." My nephew Ari answered for me. Wait, was that what I thought that was? It was! Ari softened as soon as he saw Kate and she gave him a slight smile as soon as he walked in. I know how they met the whole hostage crap and all but true love isn't something you can ignore and it seems as if my nephew has found it.


	6. Gibbs Finds Out

**Hey, people! I've been really busy lately but it's no excuse. I haven't started on another chapter for this quite yet because of the business but if you're reading my other story NsI,IQ I only have a few more paragraphs to go and I'll be done with the new chapter and posted in a few days if my computer and internet don't have a fit. So anyways here is the newest chapter of Kait Haswari! Oh, btw I may be posting spin offs of this just little one shots or two or three shots here and there it all depends on my mood.**

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

**French**

_Flashback_

**Mason POV**

I waited for Gibbs to come on over MTAC as Talson and Lenan walked in.

"Mason, why did you want to speak with me?" Gibbs asked me as I saw his face appear on the big screen.

"Why did you send the Mossad agents wife to assist us on the case? You know they can't work the same case." I said doing everything not to glare at the man on the screen.

"What are you taking about, Mason? We haven't sent any Mossad agent's wife." Gibbs said glaring at me.

"Agent Todd the profiler from your team her daughter is Officer Haswari's daughter and she went home with them last night. I gave them this morning off until I could talk to you about giving me a new profiler." I said glaring right back at him.

"You must be mistaken Agent Todd and Officer Haswari are worst enemies." Gibbs said looking confused and angry.

"Agent Gibbs, if I may, when I called Officer Haswari's home phone to let him know he had today off Agent Todd answered, Sir." Agent Talson said stepping into view of Gibbs.

**Talson POV**

"_Todd." Agent Todd answered that's strange I thought I called Officer Haswari._

"_Hello, Agent Todd, this is Agent Talson. I just wanted to let you know that everyone has the day off since it's been a long couple of days." I said hoping she won't catch my lie._

"_Thank you for telling me, Agent Talson, it will be nice to relax."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow, good bye." I said wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible._

"_Alright see you tomorrow, good bye." Agent Todd replied hanging up._

"I'm flying out tonight." Gibbs growled.

"Gibbs just calm down for a second and…" Agent Mason never got to finish his sentence because Gibbs had signaled the technician to end the conversation.

**DiNozzo POV**

I watched as Gibbs came storming down the stairs looking madder then I've ever seen him.

"What's going on, Boss?" I ask getting ready to grab my gear.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple days you're in charge until I get back." He said grabbing his badge, gun, and gear bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Gibbs gave me his 'you don't need to know' look and I shut my mouth and sat down.

"You'll tell me if you want." I said.

"What's going on, Boss?" McGee asked walking into the squad room.

"I'm leaving for a couple days, DiNozzo is in charge." Gibbs answered finally grabbing his coffee and leaving.

"Do you know what's going on?" McGee asked me.

"I know as much as you." I answered slamming my gun drawer closed.

**Nettie POV**

After Kate had hung up with whoever had called I saw her go over to the couch and gently shake Ari's shoulder.

"What?" I heard Ari murmur sleepily.

"We don't have to go to work today." Kate had replied softly.

"Ok thank you for telling me." Ari said closing his eyes and going back to sleep. I saw Kate smile at him and pull the blanket over him just a little bit more.

"It still amazes me that people can be completely awake one moment and out so soundly the next." Kate said walking over to me and helping me get the breakfast ready.

"After being in Mossad for a while you learn how to sleep anywhere any time." I said.

"My boss says that the corp. drilled it into him." Kate said grinning for a second before her grin faded.

"What is wrong?" I asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If my boss found out I was here with Ari or that we considered ourselves a family I would probably be out of a job and six friends." She said picking at her nails.

"We consider you family and if that ever happens we take care of our own." I said smiling hoping that would calm her.

"Thank you, Aunt Nettie." Kate said pulling me into a hug. I heard Ari's cell phone go off in the living room. He talked for about five minutes before he hung up.

"Caitlyn, would you like to meet some more of my family?" Ari asked walking into the kitchen with us.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kate asked him.

"Of course they will like you. Kait likes you and it's very rare for her to like women. Kait only trusts five women Jen, Ziva, her grandmother, myself, and you." I answered for Ari.

"If she doesn't trust women then why did she accept me so quickly?" Kate asked looking between Ari and I.

"I am not sure some things that she does confuses me and I have known her since she was five." Ari said shrugging his shoulders. At that moment Kait came in her hair a mess, wearing one of Ari's shirts and a pair of shorts, her eyes were closed and her feet shuffled across the floor. She headed to the cabinet, pulled out a coffee mug, went over to the machine and poured some of the coffee into her mug.

"Good morning." Ari said to her smirking knowing it would irritate her. All he got in return was a grunt and a glare.

"You're like Gibbs, grumpy with out his coffee." Kate said teasingly.

"Kait, your aunts and cousins will be here soon so you probably want to get dressed." Ari said

"Let me finish this and get another cup." Kait said her eyes still closed only now she leaned against Ari and rested her head on his chest. Ari wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, sweet heart." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, Daddy." Kait replied snuggling closer. I look over at Kate who had smiled at the sweet display.


	7. Meet the Family

**Hey guys I'm back sorry about taking so long and I'm super sorry if you're waiting for NsI,IQ I couldn't get ideas for KH out of my head so I'm working on this one first. Oh btw, in the last chapter I put Kait's aunts and cousins were coming and I meant to say her aunt, uncle, and cousins were coming.**

**Important Notice 1: I'm on face book just look up Queen Kaitlyn and I'm under author.**

**Important Notice 2: I fractured my wrist and I have to wear the splint for another 4 weeks at least.**

_Thoughts_

Hebrew

_Arabic_

**French/POV**

Acha'yot-sister

Ach-brother

**Kate POV**

I heard the door bell ring and before I could take a single step to answer it Kait came running down the stairs to answer it.

"Rach!" Kait cried.

"Kaity!" I heard a female teenage voice cry.

"Hey, how did you forget about me?" I heard a male voice ask.

"We could never forget you A.J." Kait said.

"Uncle Ari!" I watched as identical twins only five or six years old tackled Ari and knocked him onto the couch. The twins were followed by Kait, the two kids who were at the farm when I was kidnapped Rachel and AJ, a blonde woman with hair to the middle of her back and a carbon copy of Ari but with slightly curly hair. Ari had untangled himself from the twin girls and had gone over to kiss the blonde woman's cheek and hug his carbon copy.

"Caitlyn, I would like you to meet my brother Aaron, his wife Alette, and his children Aaron Jr. or A.J., Rachel, Abira, and Adelana." Ari said a twin on each leg.

"Guys, guys, guys, this is my mom, Kate she's amazing and she's really understanding of Dad's job." Kait said all in one breath the biggest smile on her face. I smiled nervously and waved at them.

"Ari Elijah, do not keep our guests waiting in he doorway you can make introductions after everyone is sitting and your daughter gets them drinks." Aunt Nettie said hands on her hips glaring at them.

"Yes, Aunt Nettie." Ari and Kait said at the same time. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that this older lady could put fear in the big bad Mossad assassin.

"Kate, tell us how you met Ari." Alette said sitting on the arm rest next to Aaron and leaning on him.

"He kidnapped me and two of my friends." I answered also sitting down.

"What is it with you Haswari-David kids kidnapping people?" Alette teased grinning at Aaron and Ari who had come out with drinks for the adults.

"David?" I asked.

"My father's last name is David we also have a half-sister who should be coming today." Aaron answered.

"Caitlyn, would you please help me?" Ari asked giving a quick nod towards the kitchen.

"Of course, excuse me." I answered Ari and smiling at the happy couple on the couch.

"Will you please help me grab the snacks?" Ari asked pointing towards the counter next to the stove overflowing with snacks. I could only nod at the amount of food.

"Smile." Rachel said running in with a Polaroid camera just before we could grab anything. Ari wrapped an arm around my waist and when I looked up at him he smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back and at that moment the flash blinded me. We grabbed the snacks and brought them to the living room where Aunt Nettie had settled in a chair.

"Shalom." A voice called as the door opened.

"Shalom, Aunt Ziva!" I heard almost all the kids yell down the stairs.

"Shalom, Acha'yot." Aaron answered he and Ari standing to hug the curly, brown haired, tan skinned woman.

"Shalom, Ach."

"Now that everyone's here can we have cake?" Kait asked bouncing on her toes like a three year old.

"Well, it won't hurt to wait another hour." Ari said his face serious but his eyes dancing.

"Dad!" Kait gasped.

"He's pulling your arm." One of the twins said although I couldn't tell which.

"Leg." I corrected.

"The term is pulling your leg." I clarified seeing everyone's questioning gazes.

"So we can have cake?" The other twin asked looking just as excited as Kait was.

"I suppose." Ari said grinning as the twins started jumping up and down. Everyone went into the kitchen as Aunt Nettie pulled out a cake half of it an American flag and half of it an Israeli flag. I watched as Kait looked completely shocked though happy. I smiled as "Happy Birthday" was belted out by everyone in the house except for Kait who had a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Blow out the candles!" Everyone was yelling. Kait blew as hard as she could blowing out ten of the fourteen candles in one breath and with one more strong blow the rest were out also. The afternoon and night were filled with laughter and games I didn't realize how late we stayed up until I woke to someone knocking on the front door rather loudly and rudely.

"Go back to sleep dear I'll get rid of whatever idiot is trying to ruin our morning." Aunt Nettie said getting up from her place in one of the chairs. I could only nod and curl back into Ari behind me his legs in a V to allow me room, his arms around my stomach and I also realized one of the twins was curled up in my lap. I closed my eyes and was right about to fall asleep when I heard a yell from kitchen area. My eyes snapped open to Gibbs looking about ready to kill me and Aunt Nettie behind him looking ready to kill Gibbs.


	8. Gibbs' Wrath

**I apologize if Gibbs comes off as a complete jerk in this chapter it's not my intention at all well, maybe a little but can anyone not picture him being mean in this situation and he shouldn't be after this chapter but no promises.**

Acha'yot-sister

Ach-brother

**Kate POV**

"Kate, what do you think you're doing?" Gibbs yelled his face red and his eyes wide taking in Ari's arms wrapped around me and the sleeping girl in my lap.

"I do not know who you are but you will not be terrorizing my niece." Aunt Nettie said she wasn't yelling like Gibbs but I could tell she was just as angry and probably more deadly. I watched as Jenny and Ziva silently descended the stairs guns in hand.

"Niece! She is NOT your niece she is my agent and she's going back to DC with me!" Gibbs yelled. I felt Ari tense behind me the only indication he was even awake.

"The only person who will be leaving this house is you!" Aunt Nettie said raising her voice.

"I think everyone needs to calm down and talk about this calmly and Jethro! What are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"I should ask you the same thing, Jen." Gibbs said mockingly.

"Everyone sit down and speak calmly. Ari, I know you're not asleep so open you eyes and put a shirt on." Ziva said waving towards the stairs. A little bit later Gibbs, Ari, Aunt Nettie, Jen, Ziva and I were sitting around the table while Kait had the twins upstairs.

"Caitlyn, why don't you start?" Aunt Nettie said making Gibbs' glare move from Ari to me.

"Yes, **Caitlyn**, why don't you explain?" Gibbs mocked. That's exactly what I did starting from running into Kait in the coffee shop to how I ended up in Paris leaving out the part about seeing the picture of a guy that looked like Gibbs.

"So all of this happened because of a little girl?" Gibbs asked looking surprised, impressed? I wasn't sure.

"Gibbs, would you like to meet my daughter?" I asked knowing Gibbs couldn't refuse kids. Aunt Nettie called for the three kids in the house to come down at Gibbs' nod.

**Gibbs POV**

I watched as a younger verson of Kate came down the stairs holding hands with two identical little girls.

"Gibbs, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Kaitlyn Shannon Hasmia Haswari. Kait, I'd like you to meet my boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Kate said pointing to each of us as we were introduced.

"She certainly looks like you Katie." I said using her nickname to let her know almost all was forgiven.

"I'm not her actual daughter I'm adopted." Kait said sounding sad at the thought.

"We bring breakfast!" A boy I recognized from the farm when Kate was kidnapped said holding a large box.

"Don't worry I made sure there was plenty so there's enough for our guest." The other girl from the farm said holding another large box.

"I made sure we got the best food." A pregnant blonde woman said looking very proud of herself.

"And I made sure they didn't eat any." An exact replica of Ari said.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my boss Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs meet Aunt Nettie, Ziva, Aaron Sr., his wife Alette, and their kids Aaron Jr., Rachel, Abira, and Adelana and I'm guessing you already know Jen." Kate said pointing to everyone in turn.

"Why are there two of you?" I asked glaring at Ari and Aaron Sr.

"Twins run in our family." Aaron Sr. said.

*Later in the day still Gibbs POV*

"Ari, let's talk." I said motioning to the door. I noticed Ari looked to Kate to make sure it was fine and when she nodded he walked towards me.

"What are your intentions with Kate?" I asked getting right to the point.

"What one would that be?" He asked smirking.

"The one who's like a daughter to me." I answered glaring at him.

"I hope to get to know her better and see where it goes from there." Ari answered all joking gone.

"If you hurt her I will put a bullet in your head." I growled searching his face for any clues of what he was thinking.

"I understand." Ari said.

**Kait POV**

"Aunt Kate, what does Mr. Gibbs look mad?" Abira asked staring out the window.

"Maybe he always looks like that." I answered for my mom.

"Mommy says if you make the same face for to long it will stay that way." Adelana replied not far from her sister. I had been trying to figure out how I knew Gibbs when it hit me, the picture. I ran to my room and dug through my bag I lifted the picture out staring at the family I don't remember.

"Kait, are you okay?" Aunt Nettie called up the stairs.

"I'm fine I'll be down in a second." I yelled back and folded the picture carefully in half before sticking it in my pocket. I got downstairs at the same time Gibbs and Dad did.

"Is everything okay?" Dad asked.

"Yeah everything's great. Uncle Aaron and Aunt Alette are leaving soon." I answered staring at Gibbs.

"Alright we're going now." Aunt Alette said holding hands with both Adriana and Abira. Uncle Aaron, Rachel, and A.J. stood right behind them carrying everything everything they brought.

"Jen and I are also leaving, we need to go over plans for the mission." Aunt Ziva said Jenny right next to her. Finally everyone was gone "goodbyes" and "happy birthdays" said.

"I think we should sit down." I said debating the best way to break the news.

"Kait, what's going on?" Mom asked being shooed into the living room by Aunt Nettie. Gibbs, Aunt Nettie, Mom and Dad sat in the chairs staring at me.

"I think I'm Gibbs's daughter."


	9. Paris or DC?

Hebrew

**Kait POV**

Everyone was shocked Dad and Gibbs just stared at each other then at me and finally back at each other.

"Are you positive?" Dad asked softly.

"Of course she isn't. There's no way she's my daughter." Gibbs glared. I didn't say anything just handed him the picture.

"Anyone could have gotten this." I found myself subject again to his glare.

"This is the only thing I have of my family except for a dog tag and my mother's wedding ring." I answered pulling out a chain holding both of those things.

"If, and a big if here, you are my daughter how did I not know about you?" Gibbs looked heart broken.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Why don't we have the medical examiner at this NCIS office take some blood he can send them to Abby for analysis." Mom said finally coming out of shock.

"We'll go first thing tomorrow morning." Dad said before going upstairs.

"Mr. Gibbs you are welcome to stay here if you would like." Aunt Nettie offered.

"Thank you Ma'am." Gibbs said letting her lead him away.

"Please call me Aunt Nettie like everyone else." I heard her say already halfway up the stairs.

"I'd better make sure your father is ok." Mom said heading in the direction Dad went earlier.

**Kate POV**

I could here Ari opening and slamming drawers and mumbling in Hebrew.

"Cursing isn't going to change anything." I said from the doorway. All I got in return was a grunt.

"Where are you going?" I asked nodding to the helmet and leathers.

"I need to think and I can't do that here." Ari finally said.

"What about Kait?" I asked hoping he would see reason.

"What about her?" He asked me.

"She needs you right now." I answered.

"Not for long now that she's found her biological family."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She'll want to live with Gibbs now that she found him and I know he'll want her to be around."

"Is that what all this is about? You're scared she'll go home with Gibbs and will forget all about you-us."

"Please, Caitlyn, she won't forget about you. You're still on Gibbs' team she'll see you all the time, as for me Gibbs will probably deem me a bad example and forbid her from seeing me."

"Even if he did, which I doubt, do you think Kait will let anyone come between her and the only father she's known since she was five?"

"I want her to be normal and having two fathers and a mother is not normal."

"You raised her to speak five different languages, kill with her bare hands, throw knives since she was six and shoot since she was eight and you are just now saying you want her to be normal. Face it, Ari, there is nothing normal about this family."

"Everyone knows Gibbs and I are not particularly close how are we supposed to raise a teenage girl together? Under normal conditions this would be difficult but especially when he's based in D.C. and I'm based in Paris."

"Move to D.C."

"Excuse me."

"Alette already want to move back to the U.S. and you know Aaron will follow her anywhere, Jenny is going to D.C. for the directorship, and Ziva has been offered an opportunity at the Israeli embassy in D.C."

"What about Aunt Nettie?"

"It will be a new adventure for this old girl. I apologize I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." Aunt Nettie said.

"It's quite alright, Aunt Nettie, I'm trying to convince Stubborn over here that moving to D.C. will be good for everyone." I said grinning to let Ari know it was all in good fun.

"What about Paris operations?" Ari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh leave that to me. Just because we're grown doesn't mean I can't strike some fear into the father of yours he is my younger brother."

"What are you doing?" I asked Ari who had pulled his phone out.

"I am calling Aaron, Ziva, Jenny, and Michael to get everything settled." Ari answered going out the door.

"Hello, Aaron, how do you feel about America, D.C. to be specific?"

**Ari POV**

"Yes, Michael, I know it is late and short notice but I need you to do this for me please." I said waiting for the explosion and I wasn't disappointed.

"Why should I do anything for you, Haswari, you've been a thorn in my side since you were young."

"If you won't do it for me do it for Kait and Ziva." I said hoping his two favorites in our family could sway him.

"Fine I will search for three homes in the area you asked and an apartment nearby." Michael finally caved.

"Thank you, Michael. Shalom." I replied getting the tone before my "Shalom."

"What did everyone say?" Caitlyn asked.

"Everyone is excited except for Michael and I have not spoken to Gibbs yet."

"Why don't we leave this as a surprise for him? I'm not sure how well he'll take it."


	10. Your New Neighbors

_Thoughts_

**Kate POV**

The past week has been crazy. All three homes of Aunt Nettie, Aaron and his family, and Ziva are in the process of being packed. Gibbs has reassured the Paris NCIS office that Ari and I are cleared to work although not much has been done because our terrorist refuses to speak. Speaking of Gibbs he and Ari have reached an unspoken agreement, they will not kill or injure each other and all three of us are raising Kait together. Neither of us has told Gibbs that we're going to D.C. today. Ari is also handing jurisdiction over to the new Paris Mossad Officer Michael Rivken.

"Kaitlyn, are you ready to leave?" Ari asked me wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Yeah just let me put this in my carryon." I answered closing my diary and putting it in my bag.

"Are you sure about me living with you and Kait?" I asked Ari leaning against him.

"There is nothing I would like more." He answered kissing my neck softly.

"It's time to leave, love." He said as softly as he had kissed me a second ago.

"I don't want to move." I told him just as softly.

"Mom, Dad, Papa's leaving." Kait said poking her head through the door.

"We'll be right down." Ari replied stepping away from me grabbing onto my hand. Yet more that changed though for the better. Ari and I finally admitted our feelings to each other and Kait began to call Gibbs Papa.

"I expect to see you at work first thing Monday morning in two weeks." Gibbs said shaking my hand then Ari's.

"Good bye, Gibbs." Ari said

"Good bye, Haswari." Gibbs replied. _I guess he said bye to everyone else._ I thought.

**Gibbs POV**

"Good morning, Mrs. Wince." I called to my next door neighbor sitting on her porch.

"Good morning, young Leroy." She called back and by her tone I knew there was some juicy piece of neighborhood gossip she wanted to tell me. Aside from being the resident 'Grandma' to everyone on our street Mrs. Wince was also the main person to get any gossip from.

"Well aren't you going to ask me what's happened while you were away?" Mrs. Wince asked rocking her chair just a little harder.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked hoping to get this over with quickly so I could go down to my basement and have some good old bourbon.

"Three houses sold on our street and all to the same family." She said a smug look on her face.

"Well that should be interesting." I said hoping this wouldn't add any more gossip to the older woman's rumor mill. It wasn't that I didn't like her it was just difficult being the only one near enough for her to tell everyone else's gossip to.

"They bought the house next to you, across from you, and next to me." Mrs. Wince said. There was only one family I knew that would want to be that close to each other and they were in Paris not here. _I really need that bourbon now._

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wince, I have a lot of unpacking and cleaning up to do." I said hoping to make a break for it.

"Of course, young man you must be exhausted from wherever you went this time." Mrs. Wince said fishing for information.

**Ari POV**

We were nearly done moving in the only thing remaining was my girlfriend and daughter fighting over what decorations went where. It was the first true fighting between the two. They were both used to doing the finishing touches themselves and I was doing my best to stay out of it.

"My phone's ringing." I lied to leave those two glaring at each other but as I reached the master bedroom where my cell was it really did start ringing.

"Haswari." I answered.

"Haswari, it's Rivken. The terrorist escaped. He was being transported when the vehicle containing him was attacked. All the guards were killed and the only thing left in his place was a picture of you, and your two girls." Rivken reported. I dropped the phone.

**Gibbs POV**

If was my first time home since the first night back from Paris. We got a double homicide, a Marine and his girlfriend, it ended up being a man who was mentally unstable stalked a woman and was upset she was with someone else so he killed them both.

As I walked up my front stairs I had the urge to turn around since I always follow my gut I turned around looking at the house across the street.

"Papa!" I heard from the house to my right.

"Kait?" I identified where she was in time to catch her as she threw her arms around me in a hug.

**The last chapter of Kait Haswari. The next story (when I get to it) will be about how Kait and her cousins chase down the terrorist while the adults are 'occupied.' It will also contain a few new members to the family as well as the team's reaction to our new favorite family.**


End file.
